


Sweet Dreams

by wsakuya



Category: Servamp
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking a nap so peacefully, that bastard," Licht mutters under his breath and then steps closer, right in front of his Servamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm throwing out fanfic after fanfic, whassuuupppp!  
> I actually thought my first servamp piece would be the Sakuma one I've been working on for quite a long time now, but I still have to send it to two friends and make them read it through ;u;  
> ANYWAYS the idea kinda hit me and I thought, why not write a short drabble about those two.
> 
> I love, love, love, love them by the way.

"Shitty rat, where are you!?" Licht shouts through the apartment, as pissed as always.

His expression is crunched up, grim, and he walks into the living room to find Hyde lying on the couch and sleeping soundly.

He's on his back with arms and legs tangling off the edges of the furniture piece, expression somehow hard to read.

"Taking a nap so peacefully, that bastard," Licht mutters under his breath and then steps closer, right in front of his Servamp.

He will definitely feel sorry as soon as Licht is finished with him.

The black-haired boy lifts his leg as to kick Hyde in the face, but freezes as he hears the vampire whimpering incoherently.

"...phelia..."

Licht lets his leg fall to the ground again, and listens to Hyde talking in his sleep.

But it's not really talking since he's only repeating one word over and over again.

It's Ophelia's name.

Hyde's face scrunches up and a tear rolls down his cheek before Licht reaches over and catches it on his finger.

It's so small but warm, and Licht is not sure if he has seen his Servamp ever cry like this. At least not right in front of him.

"You're still crying over her..." Licht kneels down and starts caressing Hyde's weirdly-coloured hair. "Fucking idiot."

His expression is calm for a change, one Hyde probably never has seen before, and Licht makes sure that it stays that way.

But while his Servamp is asleep, he can bear to be nice once in a while. Only as long as Hyde is asleep though. Before he gets the wrong idea that Licht is suddenly nice to him.

He brushes the vampire's brown strands out of his face and then massages Hyde's scalp with his fingernails; never too rough, always tender. It's almost out of character for Licht.

Hyde's whimpers slowly die down and he starts to breathe evenly again, sighing from the nice feeling of Licht's fingers in his hair.

"Lichtan..."

The boy freezes and then hastily pulls his hand away, thinking that Hyde awoke and caught him in the act, but he's still fast asleep and instead talking in his sleep.

Licht slowly reaches back and keeps going then.

This time, it must be a good dream, because Hyde smiles small, his expression calmer than before. He pulls his arms tangling off the couch back up and instead lays them on his stomach, scratching a spot there that seems to itch.

"Shitty rat," Licht mutters under his breath but isn't showing the slightest inclination that he's stopping any time soon.

He thinks, he can bear being nice a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it! ;A;


End file.
